Jueves
by YaniiR
Summary: SongFic/AU Humano La pelirroja ansiaba romper aquella timidez que la invadía al toparse diariamente en los vagones del tren con aquel joven albino. ¡Quería saber si sus sentimientos lograrían alcanzarlo! Que por un efímero instante, su vida terminaría entre sus brazos.


**Disclaimer: Hataraku Saibou No me pertenece**

 **Nota de la Autora: Y bueno! aquí los sorprendo una vez más con un AU Humano, esta vez con un SongFic! Oh vamos! tenía que hacer uno jeje en fin para aclarar, les recuerdo los nombres que utilizo en este AU:**

 **AE-3803 = Amanda**

 **U-1146 = Umberto**

 **La canción se llama Jueves, de La Oreja de Van Gogh Link:** **watch?v=cQHkDCaa5Ac**

 **Aclarado esto: ¡Disfruta la lectura!**

* * *

 **Jueves**

AE-3803

Corrí a toda prisa, el reloj de la estación marcaba las 7 en punto, _¡No voy a llegar!,_ pensé.

-¡Listos! -Anunció el hombre encargado de ver que todos los pasajeros ya habrían abordado el tren

-¡Subo! -Grité al tiempo en que saltaba a la gradita para entrar, justo antes de que se pusiera en marcha, respiré aliviada. - _¡Lo logré!_ -Pensé, una vez recuperada del aliento caminé y fui hacia un asiento lejano vacío. Al ver mi reflejo en la ventanilla tratando de acomodar mi boina, pude verlo… _A él_ , siempre estaba ahí, en su mismo lugar. Suspiré

 _Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_

 _Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_

 _Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón_

 _y preguntarte quién eres_

Aparté la vista del vidrio cuando vi que él se estaba acercando ¡se estaba acercando!, se sentó en los sillones que se ubicaban por delante de mí, quedando frente a frente. Él no tiene idea, pero hoy me puse mi falda más bonita que tengo, no tiene idea, pero realmente me siento muy emocionada ahora, lo divisé fugazmente para descubrir que lanzaba un bostezo al cristal, ¿estaba aburrido? ¿Cómo es de que mis sentimientos no logran alcanzarlo? Claro, soy demasiada tímida para hablarle.

La tercera es la vencida, y aunque es la tercera vez que pienso esto: _él no tiene idea_ , pero siempre lo observo de lejos, al menos cuando tomamos el mismo tren, sé su nombre gracias a su identificación, lo pálida que es tu tez, como el viento juega con ese cabello albino que tiene, su semblante serio al leer un libro cada martes, y sus ojos… Bueno el izquierdo era el único que dejaba visible ante todos, aunque desde mi perspectiva podía contemplar ambos, eran negros, profundos, fijos, decididos, nunca había visto tal mirada.

 _Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes_

 _Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer_

 _De estación a estación, enfrente tú y yo_

 _Va y viene el silencio_

Tal era esa mirada que podías sentir cuando te estaba observando, volteé mi cabeza hacia él para descubrirlo por mí misma, ¡me estaba viendo!, mi primer instinto fue cerrar los ojos, sentí como apartaba su vista de mí, ¡por Dios Amanda no seas tan cobarde! La misma cobardía hacía que me apreciaba a mí misma en ese momento como alguien chiquita. ¡Suficiente! Me regañé y afiancé todo mi ímpetu posible.

-U-umberto -Pronuncié en voz baja su nombre tartamudeando, tenía mi mirada agachada, ¡rayos! Ha de pensar que soy una chica ilusa y tonta ¡Quiero morir! Por un instante deseé morir, pero…

-Yo… -Pronunció avergonzado mientras se acercaba hasta mi asiento, colocándose justo a la par mía. -Yo no te conozco, pero ya te echaba de menos -Confesó el níveo. -Ayer, no estabas en ningún vagón

-E-eh bueno, es que no lo alcancé a tiempo -Fue lo único que logré decir entre una amalgama de sentimientos. -¿Me, me notaste? -Pregunté torpemente a lo que él asintió

-La verdad es que cada mañana, no tomo la vía directa y me subo a este tren, con la esperanza de verte y toparnos de nuevo… Amanda -Admitió él, noté un rubor en sus mejillas, más disimulado que el mío.

 _Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado_

 _Un día especial este 11 de marzo_

En todo el trayecto por fin las ataduras de la timidez desaparecieron, hablamos, nos conocimos aún más… Más allá de miradas perspicaces, de coincidencias planeadas, de sentimientos cruzados.

Sentí como su mano derecha se entrelazaba contra la mía al tiempo de que el tren pasaba por un túnel, apagando la iluminación por completo, alcé mi otra mano para encontrar su rostro, tomando el valor y mis deseos más profundos me acerqué para finalmente sentir como él hacía lo mismo, culminando nuestro acto en un beso. Un beso lleno de ansias y amor, sus labios eran más suaves de lo que imaginé, hizo una pequeña pausa, aún con su frente pegada a la mía.

-Te quiero -Susurró sincero. Fue ahí donde le regalé el último suspiro de mi corazón.

* * *

En todos los medios de comunicación nacionales e internacionales no se dejaba de repetir la noticia: "Atentados Terroristas: Entre las 07:36 y las 07:40 de la mañana del 11 de marzo de 2004, se produjeron diez explosiones en cuatro trenes de Madrid, dejando un saldo de 193 personas fallecidas y alrededor de dos mil resultaron heridas"

* * *

 **Sólo a mi se me ocurre publicar un FanFic a las 2:30 de la madrugada :v**

 **Bueno, ya tenía ratos de querer escribir un SongFic con esta canción, pero no encontraba para que fandoom podría hacerlo y bueno! de pronto me puse a imaginar de nuevo a Eritrocito y Neutrófilo con vidas humanas y todo y esta canción empezó a sonar en mi mente xD!**

 **Esta canción es hermosamente triste, como saben fue por los atentados ocurridos en Madrid hace más de 14 años.**

 **Y bueno... ¡Espero les haya gustado! Nos leeremos pronto! y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favs y follows en mis otras historias de Hataraku Saibou! Los adoro! *corazón corazón***

 **Yanii'R se despide n.n/**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
